<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance with me by jayphrodite</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637715">Dance with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayphrodite/pseuds/jayphrodite'>jayphrodite</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DC Extended Universe, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, they're wearing masquerade masks ooh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637715</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayphrodite/pseuds/jayphrodite</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim was the reincarnation of beauty, always so vulnerable yet strong, strong from trying to be choked down by darkness. Beauty was like that, seeming so pure, so innocent, so tough, when in reality it was simply light in a bottle, fading down slowly, devoured by darkness. And Conner loved him, all like that.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>36</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dance with me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote a second part and am posting it all as one, so if you think you've read this before, then probably you have!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Do you feel it?” His lips barely moved, and his eyes remained closed. Kon listened to Tim silently, his feet on the edge of the tallest balcony in Metropolis, but Tim was standing on his toes, even closer to the edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Feel what?</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wanted to ask. But he knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were feeling death. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She always stood beside them, beside Tim. Every time his feet lifted off the ground, every time he appointed himself for another mission, death followed. She seemed to be Tim’s best friend, always holding his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s so beautiful,” Tim continued. “Don’t you think?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>No, he didn’t think so. But he wasn’t going to say anything, for this time, as many times before, Tim wasn’t talking to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was talking to himself, to whoever was listening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could just... I could let it devour me whole.” Tim’s eyes kept closed, and his lips weren’t moving. He was leaning forward by the second, but Kon kept quiet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He knew how it felt, in modes and levels. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yet Tim was different. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim was the reincarnation of beauty, always so vulnerable yet strong, strong from trying to be choked down by darkness. Beauty was like that, seeming so pure, so innocent, so tough, when in reality it was simply light in a bottle, fading down slowly, devoured by darkness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon looked at Tim once more. His eyes were shut close now, not a simple rest of the eyelids. His feet rested lightly on the balcony, and his lips were slightly parted. The soft blue dress shirt he was wearing was being held back by the wind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was as if even the wind knew what was about to happen. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon stepped down from the balcony. He reached for Tim’s hand. “Tim, we should be leaving...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could let it devour me whole,” Tim whispered to the wind. His eyes were still snapped shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kon didn’t want to use his super-strength on Tim. He didn’t even want to</span>
  <em>
    <span> not</span>
  </em>
  <span> use his super-strength. Tim looked so peaceful, yet so sad and dangerous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim looked dangerous. Not a danger to Kon, not the civilians of Metropolis. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed Tim’s hand once again, tighter this time. He tugged, trying to pull him from the edge of the balcony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tim opened his eyes. He looked at Kon. He turned towards him, still on the tip of his toes, still on the far edge of the balcony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tugged back at Kon’s hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dance with me, Kon.”  He leaned aimlessly towards Kon. He met his eyes once again and held his loose hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dance with me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conner Kent looked up at him, smiled at the boy holding his hand, on the tip of his toes, balancing on the balcony Kon had just perched off of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dance with me,” Tim repeated his request softly. “Just like in the movie we saw last night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon stepped up to the balcony once again. He had to admit, he never did pay much attention to the movie they were watching, but he still knew the scene Tim was talking about. A couple dressed in white, dancing in the sky. They had looked so peaceful, so dreamy, as if dancing in each other’s arms took all their worries away. Kon now gave Tim’s hand a small squeeze, their eyes met. Just moments ago, they had been both standing on the tip of the balcony, Tim was speaking. He was murmuring, really, but Kon could make out every single word. Tim was talking to himself, maybe to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The one that stood beside him, no matter</span>
  <em>
    <span> what</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His unacknowledged best friend, she held his hand every step of the way. Death, always so brightly standing beside Tim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Tim was looking at him, a hopeful expression behind the wheel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Conner shook his head slowly. “We’re in civvies, Tim,” he tugged Tim’s hand again, gave him an apologetic smile. “We could be seen. Some other day, perhaps,” He rejected his request, as much as he hated it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim let go of Kon’s hand, he stepped off. And as Kon opened his mouth to protest, to tell Tim that he didn’t want him to go, not yet, please not yet, Tim reached down and picked up a small bag, and Kon recognized it immediately. Bart had won it in a carnival game, but Tim had been the one to retrieve it. Tim reached held the bag and stepped up to the balcony again. He took out two small items, with identical shapes. Then he tossed the bag to the side, and it announced its fall with a light, almost inaudible </span>
  <em>
    <span>thud. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He handed Kon one of the items, kept the other one to himself. Kon examined it. It looked cheap, it was brought together with a thin string of elastic. His was blue, it had lace hot glued on the edges, a darker shade of the mask itself. Holes so the eyes could see, white dots of paint outlining such. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon looked up at Tim, saw that he was wearing a somewhat contrast to the mask Kon was holding. “They were on sale,” Tim blurted out. He was lying, Kon knew that. Tim waved his hand towards Kon. “Just put it on, then nobody will know.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon shook his head, a short smile creeping up his face. He put the mask on nonetheless. “You’re not thinking, Tim.” He had seen Tim with that smile on his face before, that wanting to be reckless, only a few times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim stepped closer to Conner. His voice was a whisper, just to prove how close they were. “Maybe,” Tim tried not to smile, and two dimples caught Kon’s eyes. He had noticed them before, but today he saw them differently. “But I’ve done too much of that.” He turned, his back towards the streets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim turned his head towards Kon, his expression wistful. </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘Nobody has to know,’</span>
  </em>
  <span> he mouthed, and started lifting the ball of his foot, his weight on his heels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then he let gravity do its thing, he threw himself back, and Kon could see a smile on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon shifted his weight, let himself fall.  He reached Tim, grabbed him by the waist, and his skin tingled when Tim put his hand on his neck.</span>
  <em>
    <span> His fingers were always cold, this isn’t important</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How do you dance?”  Kon asked. “Like in your movie, I mean. I think both people have to be able to fly in order to dance.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim shook his head. “No, you big doofus, you just have to,” He trailed off, placed both his feet on top of Kon’s, then grabbed Kon’s free hand. “Like this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kon blinked twice, he tried to ignore how close they were. He built himself up and smiled cockily.  “Okay, </span>
  <em>
    <span>batboy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. How are we supposed to actually do the </span>
  <em>
    <span>dancing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tim smiled up at Kon, stood on the tip of his toes. He let go of Kon’s hand, placed it on his neck slowly. “I guess you’re right,” he whispered. His red mask only highlighted the gleam in his eyes. “I wasn’t thinking.” He leaned forward, he was smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wasn’t thinking at all.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>tumblr: @/woahjaybird (writing tag: lunatick) <br/>lkfjsdkgsdf okay bye &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>